


What a Baby

by YukaSnow (AriaAkana)



Series: Under Lock and Key [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adopted AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lailah and Eizen Cameo, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAkana/pseuds/YukaSnow
Summary: Sorey is a questionable baby, but Edna learns how to deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love my soredna brotp, needs more content

She's pretty sure she raised an idiot.

Well, not _entirely_ an idiot, but he does do some questionable things. Like when he was 5, he had the bright idea to try and eat a teddy bear because he wanted to know if it tasted like marshmallows. It tasted of gross toy stuffing with essence of disappointed kid tears.

She remembers when he was 6 and, inspired by his mother, tried to bake a cake with soy sauce, baking soda, a whole orange (peel and all), and so many other wrong things. Thankfully, his chubby legs were too short at the time and he never touched her stool, so he said he made soup instead. Lailah told him it needed seasoning.

10 years old and he still needed Edna's help to tie his shoes. She recounts making it a point to get him to learn because she was starting middle school soon. She explained she wouldn't be able to leave with him anymore, so he had to be able to tie them on his own.

Sorey cried a bucket’s worth when she reminded him. She's pretty sure it's also because the “training shoes” she gave him had been decorated with a wicked dragon motif. Upon hearing that Eizen chose them though, Sorey decided to wear them every day. “It's rude to him!” he insisted.

“It's rude not to accept them when I gave them to you in the first place,” she reminded, booping his head as payback.

“Yeah… So thank you, Edna!” he said, giving her his trademark toothy grin. “And Eizen too! Tell him for me, okay?”

She could live with it, she supposed.

After all, it's been about 13 or 14 years since he popped into her life. She doesn't mind it too much. Just knows too many things about him.

Sometimes, it's just normal, embarrassing things. He still sleeps with the teddy bear she won for him when they went to the carnival and they were 6 and 8 years old. He wets the bed when he has a particular scary nightmare. He doesn't eat orange vegetables because the color freaks him out.

(She's pretty suspicious of the last one, considering his feather clips are yellow and orange.)

And then there are tidbits that make Sorey very...him.

Like how he always smiles. Even as a baby, it was his default expression. She didn't like it when he tried to smile with an open mouth though. Too much drooling.

(It got better when his teeth grew in, until she realized he was teething. That was even worse.)

They also hold hands. It's not really weird, but she feels like it's noteworthy for him.

It's also not that bad, surprisingly. Everybody knows them to be close as siblings, and they know Sorey even better. He loves all kinds of contact, like hugging people and petting puppies. Eizen swings him around if Sorey shows he got 100% on his history test. He holds hands with old women when they need to cross the street, but that's about it, really.

Edna is consistently the one he still holds hands with, even after mostly outgrowing his habit of trying to hug and hold hands with everybody. She thinks of when she asked him why.

“Do I really need a reason?” was his reply. But he knew that wasn't really an answer. “Well, I don't really know. I never thought about it, but I guess it makes me feel better!”

“Better.”

“Yep. And I like your hands. They're sma - soft! Like a baby's cheeks.”

“And your hands are drier than a desert. You forgot to put on lotion, didn't you?”

“...oops.”

Sorey got self-conscious about it afterwards. The hand holding, not his hands. She could tell. He wasn't very good at hiding anything, and his hands kept swinging restlessly whenever they walked together. Like he was trying to distract himself.

It lasted for not even a day. She took his hand without saying anything.

He didn't either, but the smile on his face was blinding.

 

Edna thinks spending so much time with him, of course some of his habits have rubbed off. But that's okay.

Sorey is a terrible romantic. He loves so many things about the world. His mother, his Gramps, and all of his family. The treats his mother makes, even more so when they make it together. He loves the sky and how puppies lick his face when he pets them. 

Sorey loves his big sister, Edna. And she loves her baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Edna is the best older sister!! I love her so much ;-; It's a short story, mostly focusing on Edna's feelings, but I hope you enjoyed reading it regardless. I love going into characters and their feelings for certain people. Edna's probably my favorite, she deals with so much of Sorey but she loves him and how he's such a good baby.


End file.
